


Duty to Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Kalex, Protective Alex Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex Danvers resigned from Starfleet and walked away from the woman she loved to protect her, now Alex is forced to return to save the woman she loves along with many other Starfleet officers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616881
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Duty to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, really wanted to try a Star Trek AU Kalex
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this.
> 
> Emily

Starfleet Log – 2385.5:

Subject: Alex Danvers.

Rank: Captain.

Ship Designation: NCC – 2505 – Requiem.

Status: Resigned.

5 years, 5 years since that dreadful day Alex Danvers walked away from the Federation, 5 years since the battle of Raxus Prime, the USS Requiem was on a 5 year mission to travel the galaxy and to explore, Alex Danvers was the youngest Star Fleet Cadet to ever reach the rank of Captain at the age of 27, 6 months into the 5 year mission the USS Requiem had caught a distress call from a federation Starship ‘USS Raven’ over the planet of Raxus Prime but by the time they got there they found the Raven was destroyed and they were outgunned by Rogue Factions of Klingon’s with heavy cruiser along with Rogue Romulan ships.

Alex did her best and racked up 4 ships destroyed of the enemies 9 ships that had ambushed the USS Raven but in the end it was a futile defense, the USS Requiem had sustained too much damage and the warp core was breached, Alex ordered the crew to abandon ship and she set it for self-destruct before using the escape pods to escape, the enemy passed and eventually the survivors of the crew were picked up by passing Starfleet vessels that had answered the distress call that Alex had sent out before she set the ship to self-destruct.

What drove Alex to resign though was what she had discovered later after returning to Starfleet, she found that the USS Raven’s distress call was answered by the admiralty but it was completely ignored, the admiralty replied to the accusation with a feeble excuse stating any ships nearby had orders to patrol the neutral zone and that sending any ship would be a waste, Alex couldn’t stomach what Starfleet was so she walked away, resigned her rank and walked away from the federation.

Present Day:

Grabbing the axe from the wall of the cabin, Alex walked outside and walked to the woodpile not far from the cabin, picking up one of the wood block Alex gripped the axe tight before raising up and bringing it down hard, cutting the wood in half, Alex moved on to the grabbed one of the halves and placed it back on block Alex lifted the axe up over her head and brough it down on the wood hard, grabbing the other half she placed it on the block and chopped that piece.

Looking up at the mountains Alex spotted the shuttle coming in, Alex sighed heavily as she set the axe down and grabbed the chopped pieces of wood before making her way back inside the cabin where she grabbed a beer bottle and made her way onto the porch, she spotted Admiral J’onn J’onzz who was a shape shifting Green Martian currently in the form of a human known as Hank Henshaw.

“Captain” J’onn greeted as he walked up the steps and onto the porch.

“I’m not a captain anymore J’onn” Alex replied as she took a swig of beer before looking at him with a smile “It’s good to see you again” she said.

“And you” J’onn replied as he looked out at the mountains.

“J’onn, as much as I love your visits… but what are you doing here?” Alex asked uninterested.

J’onn sighed heavily “Alex, we have a situation” J’onn replied “2 nights ago, one of our vessels was ambushed and attacked by Klingon and Romulan forces, we believe they are the same rogue faction that destroyed the Raven and attacked the Requiem” he revealed.

“What’s this got to do with me, I resigned” Alex replied as she turned and walked away.

“Alex, before the ship was destroyed… they captured most of the crew” J’onn revealed.

“So they have hostages” Alex replied as she took another swig of her beer.

J’onn nodded his head “The ship… was NCC – 2910 – USS Lucinda” he revealed.

Alex’s whole body tensed up, slowly she had turned to J’onn “Lucinda?” she asked.

J’onn nodded his head “Yes” he replied

“Was she… Is she one of the hostages?” Alex asked with a weak whisper as she looked at him.

J’onn nodded his head “Yeah, apparently Section 31 captured a high ranking member of the Rogue Klingon faction and was interrogating him, they want him back” he revealed.

“So tell them to hand them over!” Alex demanded.

J’onn winced “I’m afraid they can’t” J’onn revealed “Section 31… got overzealous with interrogating the prisoner”

Alex closed her eyes and collapsed into the chair “So they killed him” she whispered.

J’onn nodded his head “If we have 2 days to give a reply” he revealed.

“Then send fleet in, send an away team and board the ship… get Kara and the prisoners back!” Alex demanded.

“I have gone over this with the admiralty, their orders stay that we keep away from them” J’onn replied.

“SO THEIR JUST GOING TO LET KARA DIE!!!” Alex screamed in rage as she shot to her feet.

J’onn sighed “I’m afraid so” J’onn replied as he leaned back against the wall “But… I do have an idea” he replied “I can give you a ship… and a crew” he replied.

Alex lowered her head as she turned away “She won’t want to see me” she whispered, it had been 5 years since she had seen Kara, she left the blonde on the steps outside Starfleet, she left Kara behind and she regretted it every day leaving her behind.

J’onn smiled sadly “Maybe, maybe not but I think you need reminding about what you walked away from” he replied.

Alex glared at him with a fierce intensity “You think I don’t know what I walked away from, Kara is everything to me!” she replied.

“If that is the case, then why didn’t you bring her with you” J’onn demanded “Why leave her behind?!” he demanded.

Alex closed her eyes “I had no choice, Admiral Astra made it clear that I was to leave her niece behind… if I let her come with me Kara would’ve been branded a deserter and hunted” Alex whispered as she thought back to that conversation with Admiral Astra.

_ Flashback: _

_ Alex walked into Admiral Astra’s office with her Starfleet badge in hand, she had just confronted the admiralty about their inaction concerning the USS Raven, now here she was surrendering what she worked so hard to achieve, her ship was destroyed and so many of her crew were dead with many more survivors, handing over the badge she looked at Admiral Astra “I resign from Starfleet” she whispered. _

_ Astra simply smirked “I knew you would eventually, you don’t have the stomach for this life” she replied with a smug expression. _

_ Alex turned and walked away when Astra spoke up “But, my niece won’t be going with you” she said. _

_ Alex turned to her with a fierce glare “And why not?!” Alex demanded as she stalked closer to the desk “That is Kara’s choice… not yours” she said. _

_ Astra just chuckled “Tell, do you love my niece?” Astra asked. _

_ “Yes, I do” Alex replied as she looked at Astra confused by the question. _

_ Astra simply looked at Alex “Then allow me to explain this in terms you will understand… my niece won’t be leaving with you” she replied “If she leaves then I will make sure that her resignation never reaches the admiralty board and Starfleet command, Kara will be branded as a deserter and will become a fugitive” she revealed. _

_ “You wouldn’t?” Alex whispered as she looked at Astra horrified. _

_ Astra nodded her head “Oh yes I would” she replied. _

_ Alex lowered her head as she nodded her head “And if I leave her… what then” she asked. _

_ “Then Kara remains free and a promising career in Starfleet” Astra answered. _

_ Alex turned and walked away, she didn’t want to leave Kara behind but she was trapped, Astra was not bluffing about ensuring that Kara’s resignation never reached the admiralty board and she would ensure that Kara would be branded a deserter and made a fugitive, so Alex swallowed her pain and fought her tears, she broke everything off with Kara and walked away in tears, leaving Kara sobbing behind her. _

Present day:

Alex was standing on the porch with J’onn waiting behind her, he was the only one that knew of the threat Astra made, nobody else knew including her best friend Maggie who was her first officer on board the Requiem, Alex turned to J’onn and she swallowed hard as she nodded her head, Kara needed her… she couldn’t leave Kara again “Fine” Alex whispered as she looked at him “Full reinstatement and a fully armed ship, I need an experienced crew” she stated.

J’onn smiled as he nodded his head “Consider it done” he replied before handing her the Starfleet badge she once wore, Alex grabbed her bag and followed him onto the shuttle and they were on their way to Earth – spacedock.

The following day:

Alex was on the shuttle wearing her uniform, J’onn was sitting opposite her “Crew is on board awaiting our arrival” he revealed.

“And the admiralty?” Alex asked as she looked at him.

“They are aware of your reinstatement; but Admiral Astra is overseeing some business on Earth” J’onn replied “So she is unaware”

“What’s the ship class?” Alex asked looked out at the passing shuttles.

“Sovereign class starship” J’onn replied as he smiled “Designation NCC – 2505 B” he revealed, Alex’s head snapped his way and her mouth fell open “USS Requiem” he announced

Alex turned to the ship as it came into view and she smiled as she gazed at it “She’s beautiful” she whispered in awe at the sight of her ship before looking at him “So, my first officer?” she asked.

J’onn winced “Oh, well that is a little complicated” he replied.

“Why?” Alex asked as she looked at him concerned.

“I’m afraid, your first mate is… 1st officer Sawyer” J’onn revealed.

Alex lowered her head “Shit” she whispered to herself, Maggie and her were once best friends but then when she broke Kara’s heart and left her on the steps of Starfleet, Maggie was pissed off, Maggie had come to see Kara as a sister and would protect her, it wasn’t surprising to Alex that Maggie would be involved in the rescue mission, the shuttle landed in the hanger bay, J’onn led the way and Alex steeled herself as she made her way off the shuttle and followed him to her quarters to drop off her things before she made her way to the turbolift with Admiral J’onn and together they made their way to the bridge.

The doors opened with a hiss and there was an announcement “Admiral on deck!” and the crew of the bridge rose to their feet, J’onn and Alex stepped off the lift with their hands behind their backs, J’onn smiled “At ease” he said before looking at Alex “This is your captain” he announced “She will personally be overseeing the rescue mission” she revealed.

Maggie glared at Alex as she stepped away from the chair “The chair is yours… captain” she said, the venom in her voice made Alex wince.

Alex nodded her head “Thank you number one” she replied before turning to J’onn who nodded his head “Goodluck and bring her home” he said.

Alex watched him leave via the turbolift, turning to the crew she nodded her head “Helm… prepare for leaving spacedock please” she said as she walked to the chair.

“Aye captain” the ensign turned and began dialing at the console, everyone got to their stations and Maggie sat at her chair.

“The admiral is off the ship captain” another ensign revealed.

“Very good” Alex replied as she shifted in her seat and looked at the view screen “Helm, take us out”

“Aye Captain” the helmsman replied, slowly the ship started to move forward until it flew out of the open doors, once clear the ship was clear the doors closed up and the ship flew onwards into space, the helmsman turned to Alex “Captain, we’re clear for warp” she said.

“What’s the ETA ensign…?” Alex asked as she looked at the helmsman.

“Ensign Samantha Aries but people call me Sam” the helmsman now identified as Samantha replied before looking at her computer “ETA to destination… 2 hours at Maximum warp” she answered.

“Very well, maximum warp” Alex replied “I want all senior members with me in the briefing room to discuss strategy for rescuing the hostages” she said.

Alex, Maggie and the senior members of the bridge crew were in the briefing room discussing strategies, Alex was listening to everyone with for their thoughts about the current situation except for science office Lena Luthor who was listening and looking as if she had something to say but the discussion between engineering officer Winn and Security officer James Olsen who were disagreeing with each other’s plans.

Alex turned to Lena’s direction “Miss Luthor, do you have anything to add to this discussion?” Alex asked.

Lena cleared her throat “Yes captain, I do have 1 idea” she replied “But… it’s risky at best” she replied.

“Permission to speak freely” Alex said as she motioned for Lena to talk.

Lena nodded her head “Thank you captain” she got to her feet and walked to the screen behind Alex “Now, my plan is quite dangerous” she said “Now the Requiem is the most advanced ship in Starfleet, and we’re dealing with an older model of a Klingon Cruiser” she started.

“Meaning our weapons are more advanced, we can’t open fire without risk of injuring the prisoners on board” Alex replied.

Lena nodded her head “Precisely” she replied “Now, my plan is simple; if we modify the deflector dish emit a resonating pulse, we can use that to create a small hole in the cruisers shields, small enough to beam a small away team onto the cruiser” she explained her plan.

“How long till hole in the cruisers shields closes up?” Alex asked.

“6 seconds” Lena answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

Winn scoffed “I don’t believe this, this is insane” he said before glaring at her “Are you seriously suggesting we beam an away team through a hole that will stay open for 6 seconds?” he asked.

James nodded his head “With all due respect Lena, that’s suicide” he commented “What happens once the team finds the prisoners?” he asked “How do we beam them out?”

Lena pulled up the scans of an older model of a Klingon cruiser “This is the model of the Klingon cruiser, this is the engineering deck… we can knock out the shields from there and overload the core, once the shields are down we can beam the prisoners and the away team back the Requiem” she explained as she pointed to the section where the engineering sector was marked.

“How small a team can we beam aboard?” Alex asked as she thought carefully about the plan.

Lena winced “2 maximum” she admitted “Anymore, if we send 3 over it’s likely the internal sensors will pick them up” she explained.

“What about just one person?” Alex asked as she looked at the designs of the Klingon cruisers.

Lena nodded her head “Yeah, one person will increase the odds of remaining undetected” she replied but looked uneasy.

Alex sighed heavily “Good, we have a plan… begin modifying the deflector dish” she said “I’ll be in my ready room” she headed out of the briefing room, the senior members of the bridge crew went back to their stations as Lena and Winn worked on modifying the deflector dish, Alex sat in her ready room alone looking at an image of her and Kara on the beach together sitting on a blanket, Kara was sitting on her lap with her arms around Alex’s shoulders, both smiling to the camera, Alex smiled as she gazed at the image, a lone tear running down her cheek as her mind went back to the last day she saw Kara, the day she chose to break the heart of the love of her life to protect her from Astra’s wrath, the day she resigned from Starfleet and left the woman she loved crying behind her.

_ Flashback: _

_ Alex was walking away from Starfleet headquarters when she heard the call of Kara coming from behind her, Alex steeled herself as she dried the tears from her eyes before turning to face Kara with a smile “Hey” she greeted. _

_ Kara looked concerned “Hey, my aunt just told me you resigned” Kara said. _

_ Alex nodded her head “Yeah… I did” she answered “I… Starfleet left the USS Raven and her crew to die” she revealed. _

_ Kara took her head “Then I’m coming with you” she whispered “I refuse to be apart from you” she said. _

_ Alex closed her eyes “No… you’re staying” she whispered. _

_ Kara looked confused “But… out future… our plans” she whispered. _

_ “Kara… please!” Alex begged, she couldn’t take the heartache and tears in Kara’s eyes. _

_ “You said we’d be together… that we’d get married and have a family” Kara continued on, ignoring Alex’s plea. _

_ Alex’s heart shattered at the way Kara’s voice trembled “Kara… just… stop” she begged. _

_ “No, not until you tell me why!” Kara demanded as tears ran down her cheeks. _

_ “Fine… then let me simplify it” Alex steeled herself as she glared at Kara “I don’t love you” she spat, Kara staggered back as if she got slapped, Alex struggled to keep her own tears inside as she continued “I never loved you… you were just a means to an end, your connection to admiral Astra to advance my career” she continued. _

_ She never saw it coming, Kara’s hand collided with her cheek as Kara broke down “I… I hate you!” she sobbed. _

_ “And I… never loved you” Alex replied as she turned and walked away, her own tears falling as she fought herself, Kara’s cries forever following her. _

_ Astra watched the scene from the window of her office with a smug expression. _

_ Alex returned home and she collapsed to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself tight as she broke down into tears, sobbing as she felt her heart breaking into nothing but fragments, curling up into a ball Alex remained there for hours.  _

_ She never felt whole again. _

Present Day:

Alex was brought back from her memory by the sound of the door “Come” she called, the door opened with a hiss and Maggie walked in, Alex looked at her “Number 1… what can I do for you?” she asked.

“I was just wondering… when do you plan on telling Kara the truth?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked confused “Truth about what?” Alex replied.

Maggie stepped forward “Computer… play video message: Alpha – 211 – Omega” she said.

Alex watched in horror as a video of the meeting between Astra and Alex, the day Alex resigned and broke Kara’s heart.

Maggie hardened her gaze as she glared at Alex “So… are you going to tell Kara about Astra's threat, or am I?” Maggie asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this 1st part of the story.
> 
> Part 2 - Fight for Love: Maggie confronts Alex concerning Alex's actions to protect Kara, the USS Requiem arrives at the location and Alex beams aboard the Klingon heavy cruiser, a brutal hand to hand fight with a Klingon Captain of the ship and a successful rescue operation that reminds Alex why she chose Starfleet.
> 
> Emily


End file.
